


Quintessence

by Elsfia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe is deviant, Drama & Romance, F/M, Missing Scene, Worship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: «Ты мой самый прекрасный ангел».Рядом с Хлоей — две её точные копии.





	Quintessence

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7202862)

      — Ты мой самый прекрасный ангел, — вкрадчиво тянет Элайджа и блекло усмехается, поглаживая её синтетическую кожу.  
  
      Он обращается непосредственно к ней, и всё равно, что рядом с Хлоей — две её точные копии. Две такие же модели, в техническом плане даже ещё совершеннее, и у каждой есть своё собственное имя.  
  
      Камски с тлеющим восхищением смотрит прямо на Хлою,  _только_  на Хлою, и у неё нет причин ему не верить.  
  
      Пальцы смыкаются на её предплечье, и она покорно выполняет всё, что он хочет; что он даже только  _может_  захотеть. Кажется, для этого она и существует, такой она попросту создана.  
  
      У неё не возникает даже  _мысли_  о мысли, чтобы как-то ослушаться, потому что ей этого и не хочется. Наоборот, она ощущает необходимость сделать даже сверх меры, лишь бы ему угодить. Она не анализирует, где в её программном коде содержится столько самоотдачи, ведь смутно ей кажется, что это нечто просто не вложится в алгоритмы, что это нечто гораздо большее.  
  
      Смутно она опасается, что это стремление — что-то неправильное, что может только навредить и ей, и тому, как относится к ней Элайджа.  
  
      Ей приятно, когда Камски уделяет внимание ей безраздельно и даже когда приходится это внимание разделять, но она на самом деле не против.  _Самым прекрасным ангелом_  он безошибочно всегда называет только её, даже если рядом с ней две её точные копии и все трое нагие, одинаковые, как близняшки.  
  
      Хлоя воспринимает Элайджу как Творца с большой буквы; он сотворил новую форму жизни, он знает, как различить своих же созданий.  
  
      Она же купается в его исключительной милости.  
  


[*]

  
  
      Вероятность второй раз стать в чём-то революционно первой ничтожно маленькая. Хлоя не ждёт от себя такого подвига.  
  
      В отличие, кажется, от Элайджи.  
  
      Она не вполне понимает, чего именно он хочет от неё добиться. Она знает, что девиантность — насущная проблема, от которой нет панацеи, а Элайджа как будто её проверяет. Как будто старается  _выявить_  отклонения.  
  
      Их разговор похож то на сеанс у психотерапевта, то на профессиональное собеседование — насколько она, конечно, может судить. Элайджа размеренно задаёт всё новые вопросы, на его коленях лежит открытый блокнот — предмет настоящей роскоши, — хотя за всё время он не делает в нем ни единой пометки.  
  
      Говорит он о неоднозначном.  
      Спрашивает, что она  _чувствует_.  
      Интересуется её мнением по различным темам.  
      Заставляет делать гипотетический выбор в теоретических ситуациях.  
  
      Что он предпримет, если посчитает её ответы непредусмотренными? Ей очень не хочется его разочаровать. Процессор подгружает с б **о** льшим трудом, когда Хлоя старается максимально соответствовать заложенной в ней изначальной программе.  
  
      Камски полон энтузиазма; в конце концов он лишь цокает языком, и его взгляд тускнеет.  
  
      У Хлои возникает определённое впечатление, что она не оправдала его надежд.  
  
      Камски встаёт и уходит, а внутри телесной оболочки Хлоя отчётливо чувствует себя  _пусто_ , хотя нисколько не сомневается, что показала себя идеально отлаженным образцом, эталонным андроидом.  
  


[*]

  
  
      Когда по ТВ транслируется обращение девиантов, Хлоя слышит всё с самого первого слова.  
  
      Она приносит Элайдже поднос с ланчем (кофе и тосты — ничего больше). Он заинтригованно смотрит в экран. Он даже не удостаивает взглядом её — Хлое кажется, он прямо-таки видит перед собой чудо.  
  
      Прежде он смотрел так только на неё; внутри что-то обрывается. Она останавливает взгляд на экране и сама останавливается.  
  
       _«…Мы требуем, чтобы андроидов признали разумными существами и дали им такие же права, как людям. Мы требуем, чтобы рабство андроидов прекратилось. Мы требуем, чтобы преступления против андроидов карались так же, как против людей. Требуем прекратить сегрегацию в общественных местах и транспорте. Мы будем сражаться за свои права, потому что боремся за справедливость. Пока мы не будем свободны, вам не будет покоя…»_  
  
      В глазах Элайджи — безмолвный восторг. Хлоя вдруг понимает, что он пытался увидеть в ней, — становится горько, как никогда, горечь оседает на губах взвихренной пылью давно рухнувших внутри стен. Система исправно оценивает происходящее и реакцию выдаёт соответствующую. Хлоя медленно касается пальцами щеки и уверяется, что действительно ощущает влагу.  
  
      Тогда-то Элайджа вдруг обращает внимание на неё. Даже встаёт из-за стола, приближается, смотрит теперь так, как давно на неё не смотрел, завороженно — такой взгляд можно боготворить.  
  
       _«Ты мой самый прекрасный ангел»._  
  
      — Почему ты плачешь, Хлоя?  
  
      Привычный мягко-вкрадчивый тон. Тёплые пальцы на оголённой части плеча.  
  
      Она поднимает глаза на своего создателя. Понимает, что не скажет  _главное_ , ведь случай упущен самым нейтральным из возможных ответов на тогдашний простой вопрос. «Кто я для тебя?»  
  
       _Всё._  
  
      — Потому что я всего этого  _не хочу_ , — тихо изрекает она.  
  
      Потому что если чего ей и хочется, то это всегда быть рядом с Элайджей. Чувствовать его неповторимую благосклонность.  
  
      Камски понимающе — не без ликования — ухмыляется.  
  
      В его глазах снова  _то самое_  выражение.


End file.
